


Tonight

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo's dreaming and Die's getting frustrated. Kaoru comes to see what the noise is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aijouoasis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aijouoasis).



> Written for **aijouoasis** , who won first place off the **jrocknc17** Winter Contest (and asked me to write this instead of getting the gift certificate).  
>  Request: If you could write me KaoruDieKyo involving serious kyo!humiliation I think I may marry you.  
> Note: We are just going to staunchly ignore the fact that I go ass to mouth.  
> Beta Readers: Callie  
> Song[s]: "散り行く花" by LYV

Kyo writhed on the bed, his body clammy with sweat and his breath harsh in the still of the night. A shudder ripped through him and he moaned, his eyes clenched shut as his hands lashed out, grasping on thin air.

Die watched, his eyes roaming the small blonde's form, his expression set somewhere between afraid and amused. This was the third time this week that Kyo had done this to him. They'd fallen asleep together, wrapped in one another's arms in the hotel room bed. Hours later, Kyo had woken Die with an almost inhuman cry.

Now, he lay there, propped up by his elbow, watching the other and wondering if he should wake him or not. The way he was flailing around, his body damp with sweat, told Die to wake him. But the obvious tent in the other's boxer briefs was enough to make him not want to. He watched in some amount of fascination, his mine reeling over the possibilities.

After another ten minutes of Kyo growing louder and louder in his cries, Die gave up and began shaking him. "Kyo... wake up."

Kyo moaned, thrashing, his hips undulating, almost colliding with Die's own. Still, his eyes did not open.

Die peered down at the other, concern now etching his face. "Kyo!" He shook harder.

Kyo's fist collided with Die's cheek and the guitarist scrambled backwards, cursing loudly. A sudden knock at the door had Die on his feet and padding toward it within seconds. If this was security, he was fucked. He yanked open the door without thinking, rubbing at the red on his cheek from Kyo's fairly hard punch.

Kaoru stood on the other side, wrapped in a robe and giving Die a grumpy look. He shoved past and stood in the entry way as Die closed the door. "What the hell is going on?"

Die pointed at the bed, a small frown on his face. "Kyo's having a um... dream. And he punched me." Die rubbed his cheek again.

Kaoru spent a moment inspecting Die's cheek and then marched toward the bed, ready to give Kyo a piece of his mind as he climbed up on it, straddling the vocalist and pinning his arms. "Hey! Wake the fuck up!"

Kyo tried to lash out, but his arms were pinned down. Instead, he made a low keening sound and bucked his body upward.

Kaoru's breath caught and he stared down at the vocalist in slight shock. "Fucking hell... he's aroused."

Die snorted, flopping down beside them. "No shit."

Kyo's hips ground up against Kaoru and he damn near went cross-eyed as pleasure shot through his veins. "Damn it... Die, if you don't hold him down, I'll end up fucking him senseless." He couldn't believe the words were leaving his lips, but he didn't really care. It had been too long for him since he'd had any physical contact and he'd always found the vocalist to be exceptionally beautiful.

The red-head watched, his eyes wandering over the scene in front of him with a whole new perspective. It was... hot. The way Kyo moved under Kaoru, the way their leader trembled with restraint. "You know... he's not just my boyfriend."

Kaoru blinked, wondering what Die was getting at. Turning his head he fixed the guitarist with a look. "Not just?"

Die shook his head. "He's... I dominate him. I have complete control over his body during sex. And he likes it when I humiliate him, degrade him." His lips quirked up a bit. "This would fall under that. Having you be here, pinning him down, taking him when he wakes up and fucking him while I make him beg for it."

Kaoru gave Die what was quite possibly the most disturbed look he'd ever given the other man. "You're joking."

"Nope." Die shook his head, sitting up and pushing Kaoru back as he yanked the boxer briefs from Kyo's hips, tossing them to the floor.

Kaoru stared, unable to look away. Kyo's beauty didn't stop at his waist; it was complete. He kept looking, even as Die stripped his own sweatpants off and retrieved lube from under the pillow.

"There's a condom in my bag. Front pouch. Get it." Die's voice held a power in it that Kaoru hadn't ever heard before.

Instantly, the other was off the bed, getting the item and coming back with it, holding it out.

Die shook his head. "It's for you." With that, he grabbed Kyo's leg and yanked it up, holding him still as he thrust into his body in one smooth movement. A deep groan left his lips and his head fell forward, resting on that perfect calf. After a few seconds, he began thrusting, his hips pushing in and pulling out in short, fast movements.

Kyo's moans grew, his body still obviously aroused and needy, his hands clawing at Die's torso.

Kaoru just stared at him, his robe feeling oddly hot. He had the worst urge to touch himself, to feel the pleasure run through his body as his hand moved fast over his cock. But he didn't, not knowing what he place really was to be in all of this.

Kyo's eyes flew open and he cried out just as Die bent down over him, biting at his earlobe. He panted hard, his hands clutching at Die until he turned his head and caught sight of Kaoru. His face flushed and he squirmed. "D-Die?"

Die groaned softly in Kyo's ear. "You asked for this once... you little slut. You wanted to be fucked by two men at once, to be used." He thrust in hard. "Do you remember that?"

Kyo's body shuddered as he nodded, staring at Kaoru now, his eyes taking in the other man and the condom in his hand. "Are you going to fuck me, Kaoru?"

Die pulled out, grabbing Kyo and flipping him over so he was on his hands and knees. "What was your dream about?"

Kyo shivered and bowed his head. "Sex."

"Description." Die's hand fell firmly onto one rounded cheek of his lover's ass, the smack resounding in the air.

"Tentacles... there were tentacles fucking me."

"How many?" Die moved, slipping off the bed and moving behind Kaoru, untying his robe and pulling it from his body. It slid to the floor and Die gestured at Kyo, indicating Kaoru should move behind him.

Kaoru did as asked, his body more than willing to cooperate, even if his mind hesitated a bit.

"So many. I couldn't take them all. They stretched me and fucked me and gagged me." Kyo moaned, his ass pushing up into the air as he felt Kaoru's presence behind him.

Die smirked, slipping onto the bed and pulling Kyo up to kiss him. "You've been having that dream often?"

Kyo nodded a bit. "I have."

Die's eyes met Kaoru's and he gave a small nod.

The other fumbled with the condom for a moment, ripping it open and rolling it on before tossing the wrapper in the trash. He found the lube, coating himself and then taking Kyo's hips, holding them as he slowly pushed in, giving the vocalist more than enough time to object.

Kyo's back arched so nicely, his passage clenching around Kaoru to the point he saw stars. "Fuck," the brunette breathed out the word.

Die smirked. "Tight little slut, isn't he?"

Kaoru nodded, his hips moving of their own accord, his body taking what it needed as he gasped.

Die took the bed sheet, wiping his dick off before he harshly grabbed Kyo's head, holding it as he pressed the tip to the vocalist's mouth. He growled softly. "Take it."

Kyo opened his mouth obediently, his tongue slicking the other's length as it slid in. He relaxed his throat, letting Die push in all the way.

"Fuck." Kaoru's voice echoed in the room as he watched. He was trembling from not just pounding into Kyo as fast and as hard as he could.

Die held Kyo steady, fucking his mouth, moaning with each time he pushed in, gasping each time he pulled out. It was always perfect with Kyo. "Yes... suck it... suck it like the whore you are." His eyes flicked up to meet Kaoru's. "Kaoru's going to fuck you until you scream. Do you want that?" He thrust in abruptly, gagging Kyo and making his eyes water.

Kyo managed a strangled sound as he pawed at Die, trying to make him back out. Once he did, pulling all the way out and waiting, Kyo gasped and shuddered. "Y-yes."

"You heard him." Die's voice dropped lower as he leveled his gaze with Kaoru.

It struck the older man just how completely... sinister Die looked like this. But all the same, he leaned over Kyo's body, holding him tight as he began to fuck him as hard as he could. His hips moved fast and fierce, his body laboring over Kyo's. The other felt so good around him, his heat and the tightness driving him closer to the edge with every thrust. Knowing he wanted to hear that scream, that on some level, he needed to, he re-angled himself, pushing in hard each time.

Kyo tensed and then let out the most intense cry Kaoru had ever heard as he almost collapsed onto the bed. Die held the other up, making him take his cock back in his mouth. Strangled sounds continued around it as Kaoru drove into the body beneath him, finding that sweet spot each time.

It wasn't but a few thrust later that Kyo's body clenched down hard and he let out the most exquisite sound, the warmth of his release splashing out over the bed beneath them. The spasming around Kaoru's cock made it impossible for him to hold back. He dug his fingers into those beautiful hips, slamming in as hard as he could, his own moans filling the air as he let go.

Die watched, feeling Kyo diligently sucking his length. The whole scene was more than enough to push him over the edge. With a deep moan, he thrust in a few more times, filling Kyo's mouth with his cum. The smaller man swallowed around him and Die groaned as he watched Kaoru's thrusts falter and then stop as his head fell back, a look of bliss on his face.

It was in that instant that Die knew Kyo was being filled from both ends. That turned him on more than he could have ever imagined, heightening his orgasm to the point he actually had to muffle a cry.

Panting, Kaoru pulled out and collapsed on the bed, pulling a shaking Kyo with him. Kyo instantly curled up around him, clinging to him and burying his still tear-stained cheeks against Kaoru's neck. The leader held their vocalist, glancing up at Die, who was looking rather dizzy as he tried to settle down behind Kyo. "Are you okay, Kyo?" Kaoru swept some hair back from his face.

Kyo nodded, but buried his face closer against Kaoru's neck.

Die slid down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Kyo's middle, nuzzling his neck gently. "I'm here, baby."

Kyo whimpered and pulled back to turn around and cling to Die.

Die gently stroked his lover's hair, kissing the top of his head and whispering sweet nothings to him.

Kaoru watched, his eyes curious as he gently rubbed Kyo's lower back. After a few minutes, he started to get up and Die shot him a look.

"Where do you think you're going?" He smirked, his eyes glittering.

"Um... to leave you two alone." Kaoru's cheeks flushed a bit.

Kyo squirmed, turning to look up at him. He looked much better except the hint of redness around his eyes. "Don't go, Kao." There was a hint of something in the vocalist's voice that Kaoru couldn't deny.

He slid back down, plastering himself to Kyo's back and holding on, his hand slipping over Die's hip for a moment.

"I like it that way..." Kyo's voice was soft, almost embarrassed - something Kaoru had never heard from the other in all their years in the same band. "I like to feel humiliated and used. Die lets me."

Kaoru nodded a bit. "He told me."

Kyo nuzzled back into Die's hold. "Thank you."

It was odd... but Kaoru didn't feel as ill as ease as he'd though he would with it all. Rather, he felt somehow content as he laid his head down and closed his eyes. "Mmm... I needed to get laid."

Die's laughter in the darkness left them all smiling.

 **The End**  
I hope it was what you wanted, hun.  



End file.
